tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Dumbbell
Harold Dumbbell is an idiotic YLW Spy freak created by YouTube user Cody D. Buni. His theme song is Aphex Twin & Jake Elking - Beetles (MIDI Remix). Appearance and Personality He appears to be a YLW Spy wearing the Dumb Little Hat hex, a yellow Dr. Woah and Sneaky Spats of Sneaking. Harold used to be a regular BLU Spy until an enemy Sniper throwed Jarate mixed with mercury towards him, which caused severe brain damage, leading him into insanity. Harold lives in a small house and frequently talks to his "friends" (which are inanimate objects) most of the time, thinking it will solve his mental problems. Sometimes, when leaving his home, Harold spends his days sitting on a table, waiting for a visitor. However, when moving to a different location, Harold nicknames everyone, for example: calling an Engineer "wrench" or a Medic "MeeM". Powers And Abilities Harold's most used ability is the Teleportation, which he uses to reach very far locations or when trying to escape from danger. When encountering someone he doesn't mock, he offers them random props from sandviches, watermelons or a dispenser. But if he encounters a hostile individual (for example: a Demoman), he will summon sharp objects, explosive Jarate or a group of Pootis Birds. There's a chance of five out of ten involving Harold triggering a suicide explosion, which will cause him to explode. And anyone who get caught by the explosion will be slaughtered or wounded (if not killed outright). His last ability is Telekinesis, which allows him to grab heavy props and throw them at individuals who tries to attack him. Faults And Weaknesses * Harold's biggest weakness is his idiocy, thanks to his isolation. He also once managed to jam a Demoman's grenade launcher with a watermelon, causing a massive explosion and ending up killing himself. * His durability is the same as a low-tier freak such as Captain Demoman or Typewriter. * Since he's completely isolated from society, Harold ends up commiting cringeworthy acts towards the public such as talking to his "friends" and playing fetch with his "pet" Melon. * He also plays "god" and tries to mock including the most powerful freaks such as Vagineers, which will cause bad karma. Trivia * Harold is inspired by David Firth's titular protagonist Salad Fingers. Both of them are isolated from society, nickname everything and they talk with puppets. * His origin and appearance is a reference to Cody D. Buni's jab at Golden Freddy from Five Nights At Freddy's by calling the said character as "Piss Bear" and joking him about being permanently coated with Jarate. Also, his "pet" Melon is a reference to the GMod animations where the Spy is obsessed with watermelons. * His surname is taken from the Spy's Revenge line "Hello again, dumbbell!" * Harold was originally going to be called "Doctor Merde." Notable videos * Don't Make GMod Videos While You're Bored 16. (debut) * Don't Make GMod Videos While You're Bored 18. * Don't Make GMod Videos While You're Bored 21. * Don't Make GMod Videos While You're Bored 22. Category:Idiots Category:Goofballs Category:Spies Category:YLW Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Reality-warpers Category:Concepts made by Cody D. Buni Category:Glass Cannons